Core Component D serves three important purposes. The first purpose of this Administrative Core is to provide all Projects and Cores with appropriate administrative and secretarial support to efficiently carry out the scientific goals of the Program Project. These essential services are not provided by the Massachusetts General Hospital. The key responsibilities of this core include: (i) general administration;(ii) fiscal oversight (budgeting, purchasing); (iii) communication and coordination of data flow; (iv) seminar series coordination and travel arrangements; and (v)preparation of manuscripts and reports. The second purpose of this core component is to closely monitor the activities of the Cox-7 Animal Colony, which is the chief facility of Core C. The Surgical and Animal Core (Core C) requires additional administrative effort for the following reasons: (i) it must adhere closely to additional regulations for breeding and maintaining animals; and (ii) it is responsible for the coordination and submission of all animal protocols. The third purpose of Core D is to provide the overall scientific direction for the Program Project. This is achieved by close interaction with: (i) the Scientific Steering Committee; (ii) External and Internal Advisory Committees; and (iii) Consultants for individual projects and cores. These groups regularly evaluate the progress and agenda of the PPG. The input of these advisory groups is discussed at the monthly Scientific Steering Committee Meetings and is incorporated in specific projects and cores.